psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Lesson
A lesson is a structured period of time where learning is intended to occur. It involves one or more students (also called pupils or learners in some circumstances) being taught by a teacher or instructor. A lesson may be either one section of a textbook (which, apart from the printed page, can also include multimedia) or, more frequently, a short period of time during which learners are taught about a particular subject or taught how to perform a particular activity. Lessons are generally taught in a classroom but may instead take place in a situated learning environment. In a wider sense, a lesson is an insight gained by a learner into a previously unfamiliar subject-matter. Such a lesson can be either planned or accidental, enjoyable or painful. The colloquial phrase "to teach someone a lesson", means to punish or scold a person for a mistake they have made in order to ensure that they do not make the same mistake again. Types of lesson There are many different formats and structures of lessons: *One teacher/instructor with many students *Private tuition (one-on-one teaching) *No teacher presence, perhaps a formal learning time with use of textbooks or multimedia Pre-recorded tapes have been a popular method of learning, particularly for foreign languages and modern techniques such as video conferencing have allowed teaching to be undertaken without the students or teachers being in the same room. Lesson plan Teachers and instructors usually have a lesson plan which dictates the structure of the teaching. A group of lessons may be linked together in a unit plan or scheme or work. The detail of the plan may vary with some being a simple list of what is going to be taught in a lesson with others working including much more detail, such as a time plan and the learning aims and objectives. Student teachers and beginning teachers are usually advised to put a great amount of detail into the written plan. This ensures that the plan will be cohesive, that all the components of a successful lesson are taken care of, and that one has a checklist to ensure that practicalities are taken care of (e.g, resources, scheduling, and classroom management considerations). Furthermore, beginning teachers are often advised to script some sections for themselves, such as questions they might ask the students in order to get a discussion going at the beginning of the lesson. The expectation is that the teachers can and should depart from the script when appropriate; improvisation is definitely encouraged and the fact of having written it out in advance ensures that an adequate amount of thought has been put into it ahead of time. Another reason for including a great amount of detail is that student teachers are often required to submit lesson plans in advance to their mentor teachers or professors in order to receive feedback on their ideas. When creating the lesson plan it is usual to look at the following: *The aims and objectives of the lesson *The number of attendees and the student-teacher ratio *The previous knowledge of the learners (which may or may not be the same for all) and how this will be activated at the start of the lesson *The motivation of the learners (school students, for example, have no choice but to attend so the teacher must build some kind of motivation into the lesson) *The time required for each section of teaching and learning *The resources required and available *Catering for the different needs (cultural differences, learning styles, special needs) of the individuals *How the lesson is to be evaluated. Etymology The word lesson comes from Latin lectio "the action of reading (out)". From there, the word was also used for the text itself, very often a passage from the Bible read out during a religious service ("first lesson", "second lesson"). Finally, any portion of a book to be studied was referred to as a lesson. See also *Music lesson * Lesson is the standard taxonomic attribution for René-Primevère Lesson, as in Green Hermit, Phaethornis guy (Lesson, 1833). External links * Drum Lessons- Over 500 free drum lessons online. * Teachers.net – one of many sites aimed at the sharing of lesson plans *Lessons for webpage design and promotion *Basic computer usage lessons *Comedy writing lesson (humorous) Category:Teaching Category:Learning fr:Cours (leçon) ja:授業 ru:Урок (занятие)